Strip Poker
by madamwolf
Summary: What happens what another academy comes to stay with the boys? Francis, Eric and Joe are about to find out. Probably gonna stay a oneshot, maybe a second chapter.


AN: This not meant to make any sense, don't tell me that things are stupid. This is a parody and supposed to be funny. Please do not take this seriously. Also I'm fuzzy on some details so I made a couple things up, maybe they're right I dunno. Disclaimer: I own nothing except... you'll know

"Atten-hut!"

The cadets jumped up to attention at Spangler's military command. He walked in the room glaring down each cadet as he passed them, taking an extra second to glare at Francis who when he passed gave him a look to his back. When he got to the end of the row he turned on his heal and walked back down.

"Now I am aware of your disgusting, unholy teenage wants and needs. But the Millstone Academy is in need of space for their cadets to stay in, one of the wings was disturbed and they have no room for the cadets in the rest of the school.." He paused for a moment. "I have volunteered to temporarily board their cadets in this academy." Although the cadets wouldn't make any audible noise then all inwardly groaned at the thought of sharing their dorms. "Now, their commander will not be joining us, they have to help straighten some things out in the academy, but do not think that that means I will not be watching you like a hawk!" He growled at them. "I know every move you make before you make it." He glared at Francis who kept his military bearing while he was being stared down. "They will be arriving tomorrow and I want this place spotless. That is all." He said and left the room slamming the door behind him.

The cadets then went back to their usual business in the rec. room. "Oh man, I don't want some stuck up idiots form some other academy rooming with us." Eric moaned as he leaned over the pool table to make a shot.

"Dude," Francis said taking Eric's shoulder and forcing him back up. "Don't you know? The Millstone Academy is not an Academy for guys." He grinned suggestively. "It's an Academy for girls."

"A girl's military academy?" Joe said turning to them. "And they're coming here?" he asked pointing down.

"What do you think?" Francis said still grinning.

"But come on, man, if they're girl's do you really think Spangler will let us room with them?" Eric said doubtfully leaning down once again to make his shot.

"No, but they are girls. Girls who go to military school, which means they must have gone there for a reason." Francis said.

"Ooohhh, man, bad girls." Eric said completely missing his shot but he didn't really care. His mind was on something else completely.

"Yup," Francis straightened his tie and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on man, you think they'll go straight to you?"

"Who else?" He said taking his shot and landing the ball in the corner pocket perfectly.

About an hour later Spangler had them all cleaning the floors, walls, bathrooms, dorms, making beds and everything else you could think of to make their school look presentable. Early the next morning he had all the boys in their dress uniforms and stand in the front hallway waiting for their guests to arrive. When cars were heard pulling up to the school he called the all to attention and the boys snapped up straight and hands went to their sides.

The front door opened and everyone turned their heads slightly to see the girls who would be entering. A woman entered first, she was very well groomed in a skirt, dress uniform with dark hair pulled back tightly in a bun. Her lips were in a straight line and she walked with perfect cadence and bearing. But the weird thing was in place of a hand she had a hook. She stopped and snapped her pumps together once she entered and surveyed the boys standing. She then turned around and called out for her cadets to march.

She walked in and was followed by thirty girls all in dark blue dress, skirt uniforms. They all had either short hair or longer hair in a tight bun and walked in step flawlessly. They all carried small bags of luggage.

The woman stopped at Spangler and saluted him. "Commander Spangler, good day Sir." She greeted.

He returned the salute. "Commander Stinler, good day, ma'am." They both dropped their hands.

Francis eyed Joe who was next to him and discreetly mouthed. 'Spangler and Stinaler'.

"I hope my girls will be safe here with your boys." She said in a stern voice.

"I assure you, your cadets will be well looked after during their stay. My cadets will not lay a hand on them."

"I should hope not, good day, sir." She saluted him once again.

He returned it. "Good day, ma'am."

As she walked by her cadets Francis noticed she glared at one girl as she passed. And when she could not see her commanders face any more the girl rolled her eyes. When the door closed behind her Spangler looked at the girls.

"I will show you to your rooms, ladies." He said. "Follow me." He walked away and the girls followed leaving his cadets to continue standing at attention.

"Do we have to stand here until they come back?" Joe muttered to Eric who was on his other side.

"I don't know." He mumbled back.

"At ease!" They heard from down the hall and all the boys relaxed.

"Did you see them!" Eric cried as he pointed down the hall. "They are like the perfect soldiers! They're robots!"

"Calm down, look at us so are we when Spangler's around, but when he leaves we all go back to normal. I'm sure it's just like that with them." Francis said putting his hands on his hips and shrugging.

"I hope you're right man," he said folding his arms and walking down the hall along with the rest of the cadets.

Later that night Spangler was in his office and the boys were in the rec. room once again. Francis, Eric and Joe were shooting pool when they heard the door open. They turned to see a few of the girls wander in. They were no longer in dress uniforms and wore short sleeved blue shirts tucked into dark blue skirts with tie tabs around their necks and black pumps on.

Francis smiled to himself, he liked the one girl in the front, she had blond hair in a bun, but you could tell it was curly; she also had blue eyes. One of the girls behind her hand dirty blond hair, angular features and green eyes. The other girl had dark skin and short black hair that was not pulled back in a bun and she had brown eyes.

Francis walked up to the girls along with Joe and Eric. "Hello, ladies, care for a game of pool?" He asked.

"Why not?" Said the blond. "I'm Francine, and this is Erica and Josephine."

He smiled. "Well I'm Francis, this is Eric and Joe. Welcome to the academy."

"Enough of this chit chat, let's play some pool." Francine said as she walked over to the pool table and set it up. "Play in teams, girls vs. guys, and lets play for money too. Makes it more interesting... unless you boys don't want to risk it," she said standing up straight after setting it all up.

"No, I was just wonder if you did."

"If we did I wouldn't have said it, let's play." She said and broke. After a few minutes of playing it became painfully obvious that the boys were all trying to pick them up. And they were getting annoyed.

"Take your hand off my shoulder." Erica said to Eric as he leaned over her 'helping' her shoot.

Francine ignored it all. "So, what'd you boys do fro fun around here?" She asked.

"Well Francis is the one who causes all the fun. He makes things interesting, like the time he get the cow on the roof."

"Yeah," Francis began to boast, or he tried too, "It was real easy, 'cause you know cows can only –"

Francine cut him off. "Walk up stairs. Please everybody knows that you think you're the first to have done it?"

"Well no..." he said a little confused.

"Once Fran let a bunch of pigs lose in the dorms." Josephine said laughing. "One hell of a weekend."

"And then there's the time she booby trapped Stinaler's room and a bucket of dye fell on her." Erica said.

"Oh stop." Francine said playfully.

"And of course why do you think we're here?" Josephine said grinning. "She set lose a lot of tarantulas in the wing. Had to close the whole darn thing off until they were all gone, still have no idea how she got them all."

"And that will remain unspoken." Francine said. "Well boys, it's your turn, go."

"Well you know Francis has done his fair share of damage to this school too." Eric said.

"And I'm sure he has." She said smirking.

"Ya know what, forget pool, let's have some different kind of fun." Francis said.

The girls looked intrigued and they followed the boys through the halls and into another unused rec. room. The three girls exchanged glances.

"Now does this fun include getting in our pants... or skirts rather?" Francine asked. "Because if it does I can assure you, you will regret it." She said walking up to Francis blue eyes piercing into blue eyes.

"No, no." He defended.

"Good." She smiled.

"We just wanted to play some poker!" Eric helpfully suggested holding up a pack of cards from a table.

"Nice idea." Erica complimented, "But let's make it more fun."

"Strip poker." Francine smiled and the boys did too, they had no idea what they were I for.

Long story short, it was twenty minutes later and the boys sat their in their boxers, socks and maybe their ties. The girls were fully clothed, not even the top button of their uniforms undone. "Give up yet?" Francine asked.

"No," Francis said, he refused to give up until one of the girls took off their shirt.

"Alright then," she shrugged. "Royal Flush." She placed her cards on the table. "Say bye, bye to an article of clothing."

Socks left and the boys sat in their rooms almost entirely in the nude. "You know I'm ending this now, let's have a different type of fun." Francine said in a seductive voice.

The boys smiled finally happy to get somewhere.

"Close your eyes." Josephine said.

The three put down their cards and closed their eyes; within seconds they noticed something was wrong. When they reopened them they saw that the girls were wrapping them in a tick rope.

"Hey!" Francis yelled.

"You wanted to have some fun." Francine said stuffing his own sock in his mouth and the other two girls did it to Joe and Eric. "This is what we do for fun." They grabbed the boy's clothes and ran out of the room laughing and giggling to one another.

Some time later the boy were still stuck there and when the door finally opened about ten of the academy's toughest guys stood there staring at them tied to chairs, gagged and in nothing but boxers.

"Oh crap." Francis said, or at least what he tried to say with the gag in his mouth.

AN: Uh yeah, this was written at like 2 in the morning and in about an hour. So yeah you probably get the picture. Like I said, not meant for anything but pointless laughs. Review!


End file.
